dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkachi DS
This game is for the DS. Characters * Goku Character Roster Heroes Goku * Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan 2 * Super Saiyan 3 Piccolo * Super Namekian Hercule Nappa Vegeta * Super Saiyan Krillin Sidekicks Android 18 (Goku's Sidekick) Broly (Piccolo's sidekick) * Super Saiyan * Legendary Super Saiyan Nam (Hercule's Sidekick) Future Trunks (Nappa's Sidekick) Gohan (Vegeta's Sidekick) * Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan 2 Yamcha (Krillin's Sidekick) Usual Game Stuff and Roster {{Dragon Ball Z: Burdock Characters Heroes * Goku (Base, Kaioken x20, Kaioken x30, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) * Piccolo (Base, Super Namekian) * Hercule * Nappa * Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Vegeta) * Krillin * Kid Gohan * Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) * Android 17 * Android 13 (Base, Fusion) * Android 8 * Android 16 * Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) * Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) * GT Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) * Bojack (Base, Full Power) * Cell (Imperfect, Semi-Perfect, Perfect, Super Perfect) * General Tao (Base, Cyborg Tao) * Pikkon * Yajirobe * Tien * Chiaotzu * Pan * Vegeta (Scouter) (Base, Great Ape) * Bardock (Base, Great Ape) * Raditz (Base, Great Ape) * Baby Vegeta (Base, 1, 2, Great Ape) * Vegito (Base, Super Vegito) * Gogeta (Super Gogeta, Super Saiyan 4) * Majin Buu * Babidi * Salza * King Piccolo Sidekicks * Android 18 (Goku's Sidekick) * Broly (Base, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan) (Piccolo's Sidekick) * Nam (Hercule's Sidekick) * Future Trunks (Nappa's Sidekick) * Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Ultimate Gohan, Great Saiyaman) (Vegeta's Sidekick) * Yamcha (Krillin's Sidekick) * Frieza (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, 100% Full Power) (Kid Gohan's Sidekick) * Guldo (Teen Gohan's Sidekick) * Cooler (Android 17's Sidekick) * Garlic Jr. (Base, Super Garlic Jr.) (Android 13's Sidekick) * Frieza Soldier (Android 8's Sidekick) * Janemba (Android 16's Sidekick) * Kid Buu (Kid Trunks's Sikekick) * Zangya (Goten's Sidekick) * Uub (GT Goku's Sidekick) * Kid Vegeta (Bojack's Sidekick) * Fasha (Base, Great Ape) (Cell's Sidekick) * King Vegeta (General Tao's Sidekick) * Videl (Base, Great Saiyaman 2) (Pikkon's Sidekick) * Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) (Yajirobe's Sidekick) * Mid Goku (Tien's Sidekick) * Future Gohan (Chiaotzu's Sidekick) * Super Buu (Base, Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed, Gogeta Absorbed) (Pan's Sidekick) * Majin Vegeta (Vegeta (Scouter)'s Sidekick) * Chi-Chi (Bardock's Sidekick) * Android 19 (Raditz's Sidekick) * Syn Shenron (Base, Omega Shenron) (Baby Vegeta's Sidekick) * Dr. Wheelo (Vegito's Sidekick) * Pilaf Machine (Base, Fusion) (Gogeta's Sidekick) * General Blue (Majin Buu's Sidekick) * Devilman (Babidi's Sidekick) * Mecha Frieza (Salza's Sidekick) * Captain Ginyu (King Piccolo's Sidekick) Modes * Evolution Z * Dragon History * Character Reference * Z Point Customize * Dragon World Tour * Data Center * Training * Options * Shenron Z Fighters Availible in Z Point Customize to Unlock * Android 18 * Broly * Nam * Future Trunks * Gohan * Yamcha Modes * Evolution Z (Fighter Shop, Z Training) * Dragon History (Z Saga, Adventure Saga, Item Saga, Water Saga) * Dragon World Tour (Android Games, World Tournament, Saiyan Games, Goku Games, Hercule Games, Vegeta Games) * Z Point Customize (Helps You Obtain Z fighters) * Training (Ultimate Training, Start Training) * Data Center (Replays) Trivia *This the only game to include Bulma as a character and ironically her sidekick is Cell. *In the What-If: King of the Blondes, Raditz and Nappa can both go Super Saiyan. *Goku and Vegeta fuse yet again in Majubz Saga but they from Kakata. Category:Tenkaichi Category:Fighting Game Category:Video Games